1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lift for marine vessels or watercraft: including boats and seaplanes, to raise the watercraft from the water for storage when not in use.
2. Prior Art
Recognized benefits of storing watercraft out of the water are to provide safe reliable "moorage" so as to prevent the watercraft from hard bumping against adjacent docks or other watercraft or running aground or floating away, to lessen damage by long-term exposure to water, such as by corrosion or electrolysis, or water-carried contaminants, such as oil, to prevent attachment of barnacles or other marine growth, to prevent damage to the watercraft from floating debris, and to maintain the boat or, for example, seaplane floats; water free and of unmarred appearance. Consequently; known lifts have been proposed for boat and seaplane storage, such as adjacent to a dock of a waterfront home. The present invention constitutes an improvement over the known lifts.